sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Keating and Query Radke
Xander Keating Name: Xander Keating Gender: Male God Parent: Hermes, Eros, Boreas Mortal Parent: Kimberley Drafter (True Parent), Eli and Katherine Keating (Xander thought these were his real parents) Appearance: Xander has a medium build, weighing 164 Ibs. and is 5'8". He has brown hair, and blue eyes. Personality: WIP History: Kimberley was a Manager of a Postal Office. She saw people come and go from the office, but one day a man caught her eye. He came into her office and started asking questions about her Postal Service. The conversation did not stay on this topic though. The man eventually asked her out and introduced himself as Marcus Glandor. They dated for a few months, and Kimberley got pregnant. Marcus then suddenly disappeared. Kimberley never saw him again, and she was devastated. She went thought her pregnancy crying over Marcus. Nine months later she gave birth to twins. Unfortunately a horrible tornado hit. They moved all the patients downstairs. They were down there for hours. When they surfaced, the twins had lost their ID tags. The doctors did not know who belonged to who, so they guesses. They split up the twins, not knowing, and gave them each to a couple, and gave the couples babies to Kimberley. Xander grew up as Xander Keatin, son of Eli and Katherine Keating, not Xander Drafter, son of Kimberley Drafter. he believed that these two were his true parents. He grew up loving them and they loved him. He basically had a normal life, except he was bullied constantly. All the other boys made fun of him because he hung out with girls, and not guys. They called him gay, and all kinds of other mean names. Xander knew he was not gay, and he showed them when he got several girlfriends. He hung out with the girls because he was attracted to them. Xander was also very smart. He was at the top of his class, and had straight A's his whole school life. As he grew up he turned into one of the popular ones, while some of the bullies became losers. When he turned 13 he was attacked by a strange beast on his way home. This thing looked like a snake woman. He started to run from it but it was to late. The beast attacked him. He tried to fight back, but he had no success. The beast raised her sword to kill Xander when a golden arrow came and entered her skull. The beast slowly turned into a pile of golden dust. He looked up and saw a man runnign towards him. When the man caught up to him. Xander stood up. The man started talking about gods, demigods, and a camp. Xander was still shakened by the attack and did not know the man so he ran from him. The man tried to stop him, but he was to late. When he turned 15, Xander was accepted into Phillips Andover Academy. He packed his things and he left for Andover, Massachuesetts. When he got there he met his roomates, Jeremey Bates, Jacob Bates, and Alex Clering. Jeremey and Jacob were brothers from Ohio, and Alex was from New York. They became best friends. Everyday he would wake up and go to classes, come back to his dorm, do homework, and sleep. This was the same till he met Query. After the two met, they istantly starting falling for eachother. They would always hang out with eachother by going to the movies or restaurants. Everyone could tell they had fallen madly for eachother. All Xander's friends told him to date her and all of Query's friends told her to date him. Well finally, five months after they had met, Xander asked Query out. Query happily agreed. Thats when everything changed for both of them. The couple would always break the rules and they would leave campus and stay out after curfew. Well this caused a few problems. One night when the two were walking back to the school from a date, they were attacked by a huge black dog. The dog came out of the bushes and flew itself at Query. Xander pushed her out of the way, saving her and himself, but the hound was not finished yet. The two started running away, but they were two slow. The beast smacked Xander into a tree, and pounced on Query. Right when the beast was about to take a killing blow, and arrow came out of its neck and hit the tree right next to Xander. The beast started to crumble into gold dust. Immediately the two sprang up and ran away hearing a man yell "Wait!" behind them, but they did not stop. WIP Weapons: WIP Query Radke Name: Query Radke Gender: Female God Parent: Hermes, Eros, Boreas Mortal Parent: Kimberley Drafter (True Parent) Appearance: WIP Personality: WIP History: Kimberley was a Manager of a Postal Office. She saw people come and go from the office, but one day a man caught her eye. He came into her office and started asking questions about her Postal Service. The conversation did not stay on this topic though. The man eventually asked her out and introduced himself as Marcus Glandor. They dated for a few months, and Kimberley got pregnant. Marcus then suddenly disappeared. Kimberley never saw him again, and she was devastated. She went thought her pregnancy crying over Marcus. Nine months later she gave birth to twins. Unfortunately a horrible tornado hit. They moved all the patients downstairs. They were down there for hours. When they surfaced, the twins had lost their ID tags. The doctors did not know who belonged to who, so they guesses. They split up the twins, not knowing, and gave them each to a couple, and gave the couples babies to Kimberley. Weapons: WIP Category:Twins Category:Male Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Planning Category:Deleted Characters